Liar, liar, hearts on fire
by Raggedy Archangel
Summary: Une rencontre avec deux frères prétendant être ce qu'ils ne sont pas va changer la vie déjà très peu supportable. Trouvant un visage familier, peut-être que May pourra renouer avec son douloureux et ardent passé. Sabriel avec un soupçon de Destiel


**Author's note: Hey! alors je reviens dans une fanfic un peu spéciale car l'héroïne n'est que pur fruit de mon imagination mais cela n'empêche pas d'être une fanfic Sabriel! :) Alors je suis toujours sur SDAMOT mais là, je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de faire un petit Sabriel, héhéhéhé! Je cherche un(e) bêta si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé, merci de m'envoyer un MP ou de me le signaler dans une review!**

**Disclaimers: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée et l'héroïne**

**Sur ce, bonne année et à bientôt! (n'oubliez pas de poster une review!)**

_Il faisait noir dans la pièce. Un noir transpercé par une petite lueur emmenant d'une petite fille, à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Elle essuya ses larmes grâce à sa manche, reprenant son souffle. Elle regarda ses mains. Elles fumaient encore légèrement. La fillette leva les yeux et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui les avaient fait brulé. Le noir de la pièce n'était pas seulement dû au manque de lumière. Mais aussi aux murs et au plafond complètement carbonisés. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil dehors, elle aperçut les flammes léchant la fenêtre. Elle voulut hurler mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était comme coincée._

May s'éveilla brusquement. Encore ce cauchemar. Ce même cauchemar qui l'habitait depuis quelques années. Mais depuis le début cet été, ce rêve se détaillait plus, devenant de plus en plus étrange. May tourna la tête pour voir l'heure affichée sur son réveil: 6:12am. Elle avait le temps mais elle décida de quitter l'antre de sa chambre pour se risquer dans la cuisine car un café s'imposait. Elle alluma alors la radio, étant en manque de compagnie.

"_Encore un incendie stoppé miraculeusement ce matin. Les pompiers ne savent plus quoi faire. Le chef des Pompiers, le capitaine Farewood, s'est en effet exprimé à ce sujet;" Il semblerait que , "je cite, "qu'une sorte de super-héro est en ville et nous empêche de faire nos jobs"_

May haussa les sourcils et se prépara un café. Elle monta ensuite se préparer pour le lycée. Lorsqu'elle arriva. Perdue dans ses pensées ainsi que dans l'écoute de son IPod, elle percuta quelqu'un.

"-Regarde où tu marches!" Grogna l'homme.

"-Excusez-moi!" S'exclama-t-elle en enlevant un écouteur de son oreille droite.

Elle leva le regard pour le regarder plus attentivement. Il avait les yeux verts, pas loin de la trentaine, des cheveux bruns coiffé, ou plutôt décoiffés savamment en bataille et un smoking noir. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"-Excusez-moi... Mais je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà croiser quelque part. Comment vous vous appelez? S'enquit May

-On me l'a déjà faite, celle-là, tu sais! T'es trop jeune pour moi! Répliqua l'homme, un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre. Mais je suis l'agent Stark du FBI."

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de lever le coin de sa bouche.

"-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me faire croire que vous vous appelez Stark. Comme Tony Stark. Comme Iron Man. Sérieusement, c'est pas subtil."

L'homme lui jeta un regard de travers un peu trop exagéré. May leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de l'inconnu.

"-A bientôt, Dean Winchester, alors!"

L'homme resta bouche bée. May s'en frotta les mains. Elle utilisait rarement ses "trucs" comme ça mais bizarrement, elle voulait montrer à cet inconnu qu'elle était aussi intelligente. Ses "trucs" comme elle les appelait c'était ses habilités spéciales à la X-men. Elle avait un peu les pouvoirs de tout le monde. Comment avait-elle su le nom de l'homme? Télépathie. Ce n'était pas son truc préféré mais bon. Elle continua d'avancer pour trouver Jessi, son copain. C'était un des seuls qui la comprenait et avec lequel May pouvait parler de ses "trucs". Il a habité en Australie quelques années avec ses parents et est revenu cette année, l'air Américain manquant à ses géniteurs. Jessi lui avait aussi avoué quelques mois auparavant qu'elle et lui partageait les mêmes "trucs". C'était ainsi qu'il lui a demandé de devenir sa copine. En télépathie. Jessi et May était presque identique: ils étaient souvent seuls, ils étaient intelligent et surtout, ils étaient puissants.

"-May!" S'écria Jessi en apercevant sa belle.

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

"-Hey, Jessi"

"-Ca va, _ma belle_?" dit-il, murmurant le dernier mot en Français.

"-Evidemment... Et dis donc, tu as croisé toi, un Dean Winchester?"

Jessi se raidit à l'entente de ce nom. Ses yeux devenant gris.

"-Non. Je devrais?" répondit-il, sèchement.

"-Non je l'ai juste croisé ce matin, il m'a foncé dedans mais ne t'en fais pas!"

Jessi leva le menton de May pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_"- May, ce gars est dangereux, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai du partir d'ici." _entendit la jeune fille dans sa tête.

L'adolescente pencha la tête

_"-Il m'a paru un peu dragueur mais c'est tout! Tu dois te tromper!"_ répondit-elle à son tour par télépathie.

"-May, tu ne comprends pas. Lui et son frère sont dangereux!" dit alors Jessi.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amoureux.

"-Je sais me défendre, chou, tu sais!" lui chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'éloigna alors pour aller à son premier cours matinal.

Sa journée scolaire passa et May finit par rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, sa mère parlait avec l'homme qu'elle avait croisé ce matin ainsi qu'un homme plus jeune ayant les cheveux surement presque aussi long qu'elle. "Est-ce autorisé au FBI?" pensa-t-elle, étonnée.

"-May? Tu es déjà rentrée, chérie? Peux-tu venir ici quelques instants?" Demanda alors Elodie, la mère de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière posa son sac, revint dans le séjour et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin à celui de sa génitrice.

"-Bonjour!" Dit-elle d'abord, s'adressant aux deux hommes. "Oui, maman?" s'enquit-elle ensuite.

Elle se tourna pour faire face aux invités et elle se sentit d'un coup mal-à-l'aise en regardant celui avec les cheveux longs. Comme si une partie de lui était cassée tentait de se réparer avec les mauvais médicaments. Elle se plongea dans son regard et récolta quelques informations. Mais pas d'informations trop personnelles. Juste son nom, âge et si il avait un passé douteux. May ne fouillait jamais dans les souvenirs des gens. C'était trop personnel.

"-May, chérie, ces deux agents du FBI viennent suite au meurtre de Camilla."

Au nom de cette dernière, tout les muscles de la jeune fille de tendirent et des souvenirs qu'elle avait tant de fois tenté d'enterrer refirent leur apparitions. Et comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait un évènement douloureux de son passé, ses doigts commencèrent à chauffer

"-C'est moi ou il commence à faire chaud? Sacré chauffage!" dit alors Elodie, se levant pour ouvrir une fenêtre. "Messieurs, je vous sers quelque chose? Café, thé, orangeade?"

"-Un café serrait le bienvenu" sourit le plus jeune.

La mère de May lui rendit son sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. L'adolescente pensa à Jessi pour calmer ses émotions et donc calmer la hausse soudaine de température.

"-Je suis l'agent..." commença celui avec les cheveux longs.

"-Pas besoin de mentir devant moi... Messieurs Winchester." le coupa May en relevant la tête.

"-Comment... Comment sais-tu que ce sont nos noms?" S'étonna celui qui devait être Sam, surpris.

May haussa les épaules. Ces deux gars seront vraiment les dernières personnes auxquelles elle révèlerait son secret!

"-Très bien... Si tu sais qui nous sommes alors tu sais ce qu'on fait!"

La jeune fille les observa et décida de s'introduire dans leur tête pour récolter cette dernière information. Monstres, vampires, démons, anges, archanges, dieux, loups-garous, beaucoup sang et de morceaux de cœur brisés. Voilà ce qu'elle trouva. Ils se considéraient comme des "Chasseurs" et étaient frères. Pourtant dans tout les visages qu'elle croisa dans leurs esprits, elle crut en reconnaître un. Elle vit qu'il était associer à "Mort" dans l'esprit d'un des frères et de "Reviens" dans l'esprit de l'autre. Ce visage... May en était le portrait craché. Son rêve lui revint en tête: ce visage était celui de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé des flammes... Son père... L'exploration de May fut coupée par le bruit de sa mère qui déposait un plateau contenant du café et des biscuits. Voyant la mine horrifiée de sa fille, Elodie s'enquit:

"-Ma chérie, ça va? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!"

"-Oui, maman, ça va, mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai des tonnes de devoirs pour demain." répondit l'adolescente en quittant son fauteuil.

_"-Demain, Tracy's, 4:00. J'ai des questions."_ dit-elle par télépathie aux frères avant de monter dans sa chambre.

**_Author's note 2.0:_ Review, please! Histoire de voir si vous aimez ou pas!**

**A bientôt!**

**Claire**


End file.
